


coming home

by imnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, before bounce era, fetus!jjp, like way back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: It's been four years since they won the JYP open auditions, and they should be pre-occupied with practicing for their upcoming single. Instead, they're both too busy wondering how it would feel like kissing the other.





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance if there are mistakes, this was a spur of the moment kind of thing hhhaha

It's already past midnight, but the closed room doesn't make it seem like it's late. It's only the two of them left in the studio, practicing their hearts out to make the best of their nearing debut. Harsh breaths and the squeaking of their shoes fill the room, alongside the audio of their title track. Jinyoung nearly falls over in exhaust when the song ends, staggering to a wall of mirrors, sliding down until he drops to the floor with a dull thud. 

He's got his eyes closed, trying to even his breaths when a cool bottle of water is pressed against his forehead. Jinyoung looks up, seeing Jaebum passing him a bottle of water, all the while drinking his own.

Jinyoung accepts the bottle gratefully, finishing half the bottle in one drink. Beside him, Jaebum sits down gingerly, every joint in his body aching. They sit there in silence for a while, panting lightly in the air-conditioned room. Then Jaebum laughs lightly, and Jinyoung looks at him in confusion. 

Jaebum catches him looking, and laughs again, "It's nothing funny, I just can't believe we're finally debuting." He rests his head against the mirror, smiling at the ceiling.

Jinyoung hums, the buzz of excitement hasn't left his body either. "Yeah, finally." Jinyoung sighs happily, closing his eyes for a split second, before facing Jaebum. "Hey, what do you think we're gonna do after debut?" He asks, thrilled at the mere fact of events after the debut.

"Maybe we could have fansigns, and meet our fans." Jaebum matches Jinyoung's starry eyes with a dazzling smile, "Or maybe we could perform on more music shows, or release another single, or go on a radio show, or have our own show." With every possibility, Jaebum scoots closer to Jinyoung, and by the end of it, their thighs are touching, flesh hot against Jinyoung's. 

Jinyoung laughs heartily, giving Jaebum a disbelieving but pleased look, "Okay, the last one's a bit too much." 

The older shrugs, "Maybe, but nothing's wrong with dreaming, right?" 

Jinyoung doesn't reply at that, distracted with how much they've changed in such a short period of time, how much he had matured, and how much Jaebum had grown. Actually, he's mostly distracted by Jaebum, with his broad shoulders, bleached blonde hair falling over his eyes, the way Jaebum's soft lips stretch out to an easy grin. 

Jinyoung is openly staring but so is Jaebum. The older's smile doesn't fade, but his eyes wander slowly over his features, as if memorizing them, Jinyoung wonders why, it's not like they were going to be separated, they were in a unit.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Jinyoung says, not looking away as if he'll lose once he does. 

"You, obviously."

Jaebum says it so simply, but something in the air definitely changed. It's heavy and hot and Jinyoung doesn't know what it is. The younger pouts, attempting to pull the truth out of him with his natural cuteness.

"I thought we already agreed to not keep anything from each other." Jinyoung pouts, looking down to seem like he's upset over it. He doesn't see the way Jaebum's eyes dart over his lips, gulping rather loudly. 

"Um," Jaebum says dumbly, not able to look away from the younger's plump lips. "It's nothing really. It's, uh, a bit weird."

Jinyoung cocks his head to the side, smiling softly, "You'd tell me some day, though?"

"Actually," Jaebum says, too loud in the wide space of the room. He clears his throat, leaning closer to whisper conspiratorially, "Have you ever thought of kissing a boy?"

Jinyoung's eyes widen marginally, not stupid enough to know what Jaebum is implying. To be honest, he's a bit flattered that Jaebum had thought of kissing _him_ of all people. He blushes, facing Jaebum but the other hadn't moved away, his face inches away from the other's.

"No," Jinyoung says lowly, or as low as his voice can get, slightly trembling. He manages a weak smile, looking directly at Jaebum. "I am now." 

"Heh," Jaebum is amazed, to say the least. He thought Jinyoung would leave and call him a creep for running his mouth. This is a pleasant surprise, for the both of them. "Can I...?"

Jinyoung nods slightly, but doesn't move closer. He lets Jaebum take the lead, knowing the older had more experience. 

Jaebum glances at the door warily, but puts a hand on Jinyoung's cheek, the small touch comforts him. Jinyoung closes his eyes as Jaebum slowly leans closer, giving Jinyoung the option of backing away. Jinyoung doesn't and Jaebum grows a bit excited, bumping their noses together. 

"Oh, sorry." Says Jaebum sheepishly, Jinyoung has his eyes opened now, and is smiling mirthfully at him. Jaebum falls a bit more in love. "Hold on, let me try this again." 

Jaebum turns his head slightly and Jinyoung does the same, avoiding the earlier collision. When Jaebum locks their lips together, it's nothing out of the ordinary, but somehow, it's all the more special. It's got Jaebum more excited than any of the other people he's kissed before. The plump, inviting lips of Jinyoung are even softer than they look, and the feeling is ingrained into Jaebum's lips and memory. 

They part after a moment, sharing nothing more but a closed mouth kiss, but Jaebum is wanting more, and by the looks of it Jinyoung is too. Jaebum is starting to like the fixed pinkness on Jinyoung's cheeks. "So... How was it?"

Jinyoung takes a look at Jaebum's equally flushed face and smiles cheekily. In the back of his mind, he wonders if this is an okay thing to say. "Well, it was okay, I guess." His smile widens when Jaebum's smile falter for a split second, before putting it up again. "I think it'd be better if you do it again, though."

To say the least, Jaebum is surprised, but he isn't complaining. He leans in once again for another kiss.

 

 

"...Jaebum." A sweet, soft voice wakes him, towering over his bed. "Wake up, we have to get to the the studio."

Jaebum grumbles, maybe he shouldn't have stayed up so late writing lyrics. He doesn't want to get up from his warm, cozy bed just yet. He swats his hands at him, turning away and pulling the blanket over his head, "Five more minutes..."

The man sighs, and Jaebum can already see him with his hands on his hips, "Jaebum, those songs aren't gonna record themselves, you know." Jaebum doesn't move or react, and this pulls another sigh from the other. "Please? We're recording 'Coming Home' today, and it's my song."

A silent moment passes before Jaebum throws his blanket away, squinting at his perpetrator, Park Jinyoung. They have a stare-off for a while, before Jaebum softens and melts on the bed. He pouts cutely, a skill he's still working on, but it seems to work on Jinyoung just fine. "I'll get up if you kiss me first." 

Jinyoung smiles, and leans down without hesitation. He pecks his lips once, twice, and another one just to make sure he gets up. "Better?"

Jaebum stretches, smiling at his lover, "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> can't not write one, jjp had a come back ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also like they've grown so much ;; tho it was a little funny seeing fetus jjp again lmao 
> 
> hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
